Magical
by KarissaRP
Summary: I started texting him and I lied about my identity, but I fell so hard for him, I could never be with him because I wasn't "me" but when I discover I can grant any wish I have, things start to change.


So, here's the story

So, here's the story. I'd been crushing on this guy for the entire fucking freshman year. We had 3 months till summer and I was so sick and tired of never talking to him. He was always flirting with one of my best friends and it was getting on my fucking nerves. I needed to snag this guy before summer. So one day, I decided to go for it. I took his number from my friend's phone and texted him. I didn't want to straight out say who I was, I wanted to mess with him a little bit. Being the weirdo I naturally am, this is what I said.

_Me : Hey babe, the handcuffs are getting cold._

_Him : Who is this?_

_Me : Come on babe, don't mess with me, you know exactly who it is._

_Him : Who are you?_

_Me : I'll be your worst nightmare if you keep asking._

_Him : Send me a pic of you._

I ignored his text wondering what to say. I was standing in the cafeteria watching his moves. His was looking all around. He had stood up from his table and was walking around. I noticed that he was calling my phone, but I ignored it. He called me 6 times. Then, he texted me again.

_Him : Send me a pic of you_

_Me : Mmkay, hold on_

_Him : ok_

_Me : ok, I sent it. Let me know when you get it._

I didn't really send a pic. We'll just act like the pic failed to send.

_Me : So babe, I have some body chocolate and I'm getting really lonely._

_Him : What's your name?_

_Me : haha, you know my name._

Of course, Lunch now ends and I had Science with him. Make it better, he sits right across from me. Yet, he doesn't know it's me. I take my seat next to my friend, the flirtatious girl he loves. He is across from me and this guy named Peyton is next to him. Oh, btw, his name is Trent.

"Dude, look at this." Trent says to Peyton. "Some girl started texting me saying the handcuffs are cold and she misses me and stuff." He shows Peyton the text, then Tiffany, my friend.

"Who is it?" Peyton asks after he, Tiffany, and I are all done laughing. Them, because they think it's funny. Me, because I know it's me texting him and no one else does.

"I don't know, she won't tell me her name. She's fucking crazy."

_Me : babe, are you there? _

I texted him from underneath the table.

"Look, she texted me again."

_Him : Yea, but who are you?_

_Me : I told you that you already know._

_Him : Well, how do I know you?_

_Me : We met at a movie theatre._

_Him : Oh yea, with Jason?_

Now obviously, he was messing with me tricking me or something. What's he think? I'm fucking stupid?

_Me : No?? Just you._

_Him : Oh, what movie did we see?_

_Me : Idk, I just thought you were cute and I asked for your number._

_Him : Oh yea._

Haha, what a dork. Well, the rest of the school day was boring as hell. He texted back every time but he really only asked for my name, so finally, I cracked, but not with my real name.

_Him : What's your name?_

_Me : Karissa_

I was home by now. I was laying on my bed, texting him. The night's conversation was way better because we started talking for real instead of just asking for names. 1 hour after the night conversation had started, I realized I didn't want to mess around, so I just acted my natural self.

_Him : hey, you there?_

_Me : yea, what's up?_

_Him : nm, you?_

_Me : NM, just laying here_

_Him : sounds fun_

_Me : it is, but it'd be better if you were here._

That's totally true. I was wishing he was here.

_Him : Yea_

_Me : so what do you wanna do?_

_Him : I wanna see you_

_Me : Yea?_

_Him : yea, can I?_

_Me : I wish, but I'm grounded._

_Him : till when?_

_Me :Then end of April_

_Him : what! What did you do to get grounded that long?_

Btw, it's the 7th of April.

_Me : it's not me. It's my stupid dad_

_Him : What about him?_

_Me : idk, he didn't get his way_

_Him : on what?_

_Me : on me_

_Him : What?!_

_Me : take a guess_

_Him : should I whip his ass?_

_Me : haha, wish you could. _

_Him : I would. Nobody should mess with you._

Wow. I've been talking to him for like 4 hours and he is already protective? I'm liking this.

_Me : well, what should we do?_

_Him : 20 questions?_

_Me : sounds good_

_Him : you first_

_Me : Uhh?? How many siblings do you have?_

What!? It was the first thing I could think of.

_Him : 3 sisters, you?_

_Me : 1 sister, your turn_

_Him : what do you look like?_

_Me : I have light brown hair with blonde, bluish green eyes, 115 pounds. You?_

_Him : I'm 5'10", I have brown eyes._

_Me : I'm 5'6"_

_Him : good. Your turn._

_Me : what music do you listen too?_

_Him : like, everything but country, you?_

_Me : I like paramore a lot. Some pop is good. I hate rap. Some country is good though like Taylor Swift. She's good. Your turn._

_Him : How far have you gone with a guy?_

Wow. That was a turn in the conversation.

_Me : I'm pg-13 and haven't gone further than kissing._

_Him : would you just kiss with me?_

_Me : yea, make out. How far have you gone with a girl?_

_Him : fingering._

OMG!! That is one thing I didn't know about him.

_Me : that's it?_

_Him : yea, it feels good._

OMG

_Him : are you a virgin?_

_Me : yea_

_Him : would you go further with me?_

_Me : no, cause I care about being virgin_

_Him : well, if you didn't what would you do?_

_Me : idk, whatever you want_

_Him : tell me_

_Me : what would you do?_

_Him : you tell me first_

_Me : Past 3__rd__ base._

_Him : what's that?_

_Me : All the way_

_Him : Really?_

_Me : yea, and you? What would you do?_

_Him : I'd slam you up against a wall and put my dick in your pussy so fast and hard and you start moaning and screaming my name._

Wow. That took a major turn.

_Me : your kinda fucked up_

_Him : god, now I feel stupid._

Haha, score.

_Me : don't._

_Him : what would you do?_

_Me : I already told you._

_Him : well tell me more._

_Me : Im kinda more into the romantic stuff so we would be on the floor in front of a fire._

_Him : ( :_

_Me : is that fine?_

_Him : yea, I'd start kissing you on the lips and id move down to your neck._

_Me : I'm liking it : )_

_Him : And then we'd start fucking_

_Me : way to ruin the mood_

_Him : what?_

_Me : Can we not include sex_

_Him : oh sorry_

_Me : it's ok._

_Him : can I ask you something personal?_

_Me : sure…_

_Him : do you rub yourself?_

Oh my fucking god.

_Me : no_

_Him : I think you do_

_Me : well I don't_

_Him : well every girl I've asked says they do and that all girls do_

_Me : well I don't and I think my word about myself over takes what other girls say I do_

_Him : I think you do_

_Me : fine whatever, think that. Can we talk about something else?_

_Him : like what?_

_Me : idk, what's your favorite color?_

_Him : blue, black and gold, you?_

_Me : pink, and lime green and sometimes yellow_

_Him : cool_

_Me : yea, well, I gotta go take a shower_

_Him : Can I join_

_Me : Of course. You can come anytime you want : )_

_Him : ( :_


End file.
